Ex-Lover
by Rassie Bae
Summary: "Udah puas genit-genitannya?" "Dasar mantan sialan." Jeonghan bersumpah demi seluruh koleksi foto Wonwoo di ponsel Mingyu bahwa kata 'MANTAN' kini benar-benar berada dalam urutan teratas daftar hitam miliknya. A Jeongcheol fanfic, Scoupshan, Seungcheol x Jeonghan.
_"Udah puas genit-genitannya?"_ | _"Dasar mantan sialan."_

Jeonghan bersumpah bahwa kata 'MANTAN' kini benar-benar berada dalam urutan teratas daftar hitam miliknya. A Jeongcheol fanfic, Seungcheol x Jeonghan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TITLE: EX-LOVER**

 **Author: Rassie Bae**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor.**

 **Pairing: Jeongcheol, Meanie and another.**

 **Main Cast: Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol.**

 **Supporting Cast: Another SEVENTEEN member.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokoh milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing, alur cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **Note: BoyxBoy, AU, pembahasaan yang tidak baku. Humor yang kelucuannya kurang meyakinkan seperti muka Mingyu (?). Intinya ini cerita pertama saya di sini, mohon review, favorite, serta follow yang tentunya akan membantu saya mendapatkan pencerahan-kaya lagi suntuk ya, butuh pencerahan segala-untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan baik:)**

 **Terima kasih. Love You muah-muah #cipokbasah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog.**

"Wah, yang pirang cantik banget, padahal cowok."

"Wajahnya kayak boneka."

"Lihat seragamnya, dia dari SMA Ihwa?"

"Iya. Gila, enggak nyangka kalo gosip soal SMA Ihwa punya murid yang cakep-cakep itu ternyata benar."

"Kayaknya sih emang gitu. Tuh, cowok di sampingnya aja tampan banget."

"Dan dua orang dibelakang mereka, kyaa, gantengnya ngalahin tokoh manga Jepang."

Jeonghan dapat merasakan banyak tatapan kini terarah kepadanya.

Siapa sih yang tidak akan merasa begitu canggung ketika ditatapi oleh nyaris seluruh murid SMA Ansan yang berpapasan dengan mereka, ditambah lagi dengan fakta ini pertama kalinya Jeonghan menginjakkan kaki di SMA yang terasa begitu asing ini.

Ya, begitu asing. Tapi tidak mengurangi sedikit rasa familiar pemuda itu pada nama sekolah ternama ini, walaupun Jeonghan sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan alasan terjadinya perasaan familiar pada dirinya itu.

Sungguh, hal itu sukses membuat Jeonghan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai pirangnya yang panjang. Terus menunduk di sepanjang perjalanannya melewati koridor yang begitu luas ini.

Berbeda dengan Jeonghan, seseorang disampingnya cenderung merasa tenang, beberapa kali menyinggungkan senyum manis yang membuat para siswi menjerit tertahan. Jeonghan yang melihat itu mau tak mau menyikut lengan pemuda disampingnya itu, merasa kesal.

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Enggak bisa, ya, sehari aja enggak usah tebar-tebar pesona. Kasian mereka mukanya udah kaya mau pingsan gitu."

"Aduh, kalo Jealous bilang aja deh, Han." Joshua memasang smirk.

"Idih, pede amat."

Joshua terkekeh. Matanya menjelajahi sekolah itu sedangkan tangannya dengan nyaman tertengger di bahu Jeonghan yang merengut.

Langkah mereka berhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di lapangan basket yang ternyata terletak di dalam gedung, menjadikannya teduh untuk berlatih.

"Gila, men. Itu lapangan basket mereka keren amat." Jeonghan dapat mendengar Mingyu bersuara dibelakangnya. " _Who cares_ , Mingyu. Yang penting sekarang kita musti nyari si Soonyoung nyebelin itu. Mana sih tuh anak?" Sekarang yang terdengar adalah gerutuan Wonwoo yang kini berjalan mendahului Jeonghan dan Joshua, menuju tim basket Ansan yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hoi, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Jeonghan menghela nafas, pasalnya teriakan Wonwoo itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua mata di tempat itu kepada mereka. Beberapa dari mereka juga sudah mulai berbisik-bisik layaknya seperti yang dilakukan para murid lainnya di koridor tadi.

Sedangkan Wonwoo kini sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang terang dengan seragam tim basketnya, yang Jeonghan perhatikan memiliki mata yang ujung luarnya tertarik ke atas, seperti mata kucing.

Lalu Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya telah di ancam Jeonghan dengan tatapan 'Jangan coba-coba bikin masalah atau besok kamu enggak bakal bisa ngelihat matahari lagi.' dan di balas dengan cengiran lebar dari pemuda tiang itu.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain disini?" Joshua buka suara.

"Diem aja. Kita 'kan enggak kenal sama mereka. Nanti kalo nyusul dikira sok akrab, ogah."

"Tapi si Mingyu juga ngga kenal mereka."

"Itu anak sih jangan ditanya lagi. SKSD-nya kuat, men."

"Siapa yang SKSD?"—Eh, yang dibicarain menampakkan diri.

Jeonghan ketawa canggung, "Hah—Oh, itu. Taeyeon SNSD, hehe. Suaranya bagus. Iya 'kan, Joshua?"

Joshua ngangguk-ngangguk ambigu, bikin Mingyu kurang yakin—tapi masa bodohlah dengan hal itu. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih lengan Jeonghan dan Joshua, menyeret mereka ke tengah lapangan basket Ansan.

"Hoshi hyung ngajak kita buat tanding Basket lawan tim mereka." ujarnya to-the-point.

Jeonghan menghempas tangannya jengkel, "Heh, bocah. Enggak perlu kasar-kasar kali nariknya."

"Kan biar kesannya keren, Hyung." Mingyu cengengesan. Jeonghan mutar matanya malas.

Tangan seseorang tiba-tiba terulur padanya, disusul dengan sebuah wajah dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Hai, aku Kwon Soonyoung, panggil aja Hoshi."—perkenalan ala anak TK.

Jeonghan membalas sapaannya dengan kikuk, "Jeonghan."

Hoshi kini beralih ke Joshua yang membalasnya dengan ramah, "Aku Joshua."

"Tadinya aku nyuruh Wonwoo datang buat ngebalikin motorku. Tapi aku ngga nyangka anak itu bawa kalian ke sini juga." Hoshi menunjuk Wonwoo sebelum tangannya kini beralih menunjuk Jeonghan, Joshua dan Mingyu. "Aku dengar kalian jago main basket. Gimana kalo tanding bentar lawan kami?" Hoshi tersenyum lagi.

 _'Basket?'_

Jeonghan terlihat bimbang. Mereka berempat memang cukup baik dalam bidang ini tetapi Jeonghan dan Joshua bukanlah anggota tim basket seperti Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Jika harus melawan tim basket Ansan dengan prestasi tersohor ini, tentu saja Jeonghan akan menolaknya tanpa perlu berfikir panjang lagi.

Maaf saja, ya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin di permalukan dengan kekalahan telak melawan mereka yang jauh tidak sebanding dengannya itu.

Namun sayangnya senyuman ramah Hoshi membuat Jeonghan merasa tidak enak hati, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyetujui ajakan pemuda itu. Jeonghan kemudian tersenyum ketika Hoshi mengatakan tanding akan dilakukan ketika Ketua Tim mereka datang—yes, tentu saja hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik mengingat Jeonghan membutuhkan waktu untuk merelakan repurtasinya yang akan terinjak jika ia kalah nanti.

"AAAA.. DIA DATANG!"

Suara jeritan dari para siswi membuat Jeonghan mengalihan pandangannya kepada subjek dari lolongan masal itu. Seorang pemuda rupawan, atletis, serta memiliki senyum memikat yang dihiasi lesung pipi yang dalam.

Tunggu—Jeonghan merasa mengenalnya.

"Seungcheol hyung!"

Jeonghan terbelalak, namanya Seungcheol?! Ini tidak mungkin-

"Oi, Choi Seungcheol! Cepat sini!" –marganya Choi pula?! Jeonghan mengutuk otaknya yang akhirnya baru kembali mengingat alasan rasa familiar itu—Choi Seungcheol, SMP Ansan. Mengapa Jeonghan dengan bodohnya mau menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini padahal kemungkinan Seungcheol berada disana berpresentasi lebih dari 99%?

Tidak—Ini berbahaya, Jeonghan harus segera kabur dari tempat ini sebelum pemuda itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Tetapi keberuntungan memang sedang tidak memihaknya kala ia menyadari Seungcheol kini telah berada di depan mereka.

Singkatnya, Jeonghan terdesak, permirsah.

 _Usai sudah._

'Sial.' Jeonghan merutuk. Wajahnya ia tundukkan. 'Kenapa anak itu bisa ada disini? Kapan ia kembali? Semoga Seungcheol tidak mengenaliku. Semoga ia tidak sadar keberadaanku.'

"Maaf aku sedikit telat. Oh, kalian dari SMA Ihwa—Yoon Jeonghan?" –'mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan?'

Jeonghan mendongak, matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan iris gelap Seungcheol yang menatapnya intens. Jeonghan dapat merasakan kakinya melemas, tangannya berpegangan erat di lengan Joshua seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kini sepenuhnya tertumpu pada pemuda asal California itu.

"Ternyata memang kamu." Seungcheol maju dan menatapnya.

Jeonghan mengkeret di tempat.

 _Tamatlah riwayatnya._

"Wah, Kamu enggak berubah." Seungcheol tersenyum—smirk itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Long time no see, my **_ex-lover_**."

Dan Jeonghan berharap agar bumi dapat menelannya sekarang juga.

TBC.

 **Garing? Ini efek mantan!-Apa-apa yha kalo berhubungan dengan mantan kaga ada yang menyenangkan atuh:" Tapi tenang mba-mba mas-mas korban mantan sekalian, saya akan bikin cerita ini sebagai alternatif Bet*dine buat nyembuhin luka akibat mantan muehehehe.**

 **Mind to Review or follow? Thank U :***


End file.
